Hatsuburo
by Manosfrias
Summary: Desde que vivían juntos, el primer baño del año pasó a ser una ocasión muy especial para ellos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo es mucho más. Todo el desarrollo de su relación los llevó a este momento. [Este fic surge de la actividad del amigo secreto dentro del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Notas del autor:** Este fic se enmarca dentro de la actividad de amigo secreto que tuvimos dentro del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8, y creo que mi amigo secreto es Freyja o Chia, principalmente por la forma en la que se redactaron las propuestas, espero que el fic sea de tu agrado.

Opción cinco, tema Participa de todos "el primer": Al primer baño que tomamos en el nuevo año (hatsuburo) ¡Es muy importante, pareja!

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Tanto Digimon como sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, hago este fic únicamente con el propósito de entretener e intentar desarrollar más mis capacidades como escritor.

* * *

Hatsuburo

El sonido que producían las gotas al caer en la tina a medio llenar, eran lo único que perturbaba la calma que se había gestado en el baño de los Yagami.

Taichi permanecía con una ligera agitación tras vislumbrar un posible desenlace para el primer baño del año, incluso una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro antes de agitar su cabeza para alejar sus fantasías y proseguir con la preparación de las cosas. Encendió un par de velas aromáticas, cuyas llamas hicieron aparecer resplandores difuminados en el espejo empañado por el vapor de agua.

Había sido una celebración de año nuevo que siempre recordaría, Hikari estaba emocionada por celebrar por primera vez un año nuevo en el departamento que había comprado junto a Takeru. Comida, risas, fuegos artificiales, buenos deseos y lo más importante, la compañía de sus seres queridos, así se sintetizaba la noche anterior.

El departamento en el que vivían podía ser relativamente pequeño, pero al menos el cuarto de baño era relativamente espacioso, pudiendo alojar una tina en la que casi se podía recostar completamente si flexionaba sus rodillas un poco, y además quedaba espacio para una estructura de cemento, recubierta de cerámicos, en la cual sentarse. La tina en cuestión tenía terminaciones en cerámica, quedando completamente unida a las paredes, formando un gran conjunto blanco.

Estaba hundiendo su cabeza en el agua hasta la altura de su cabeza, contemplando sus rodillas saliendo ligeramente del agua, cuando Sora entró, cubierta únicamente por una toalla del mismo color de las paredes. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta la altura de su busto, de modo que se lo había amarrado formando un moño tipo tomate.

Siempre le divertían los pequeños gestos que hacía Taichi cuando la miraba de esa forma, y más aún cuando dejó caer la toalla para ingresar a la tina.

—A tus veintisiete años hay veces en las que todavía pareces un adolescente que se "anima" con cualquier cosa —dijo con un deje de diversión mientras se acomodaba en la tina, sentándose sobre las caderas de su compañero, para luego recostarse y sumergirse en el agua.

—No me lo dejas fácil —se defendió, mezclando indignación fingida y un tono juguetón—, además —acercó sus labios al oído de la pelirroja—, no puedes negar que disfrutas de ello.

La mujer detuvo las manos del castaño, las cuales se encaminaban con intenciones para nada disimuladas, y las guio hasta ubicarlas en su cintura.

—Aquí no —sentenció con voz serena, cerrando los ojos.

Taichi hizo un gesto casi infantil antes de mover la cabeza en señal de resignación. Aprovechó la posición en la que Sora dejó sus manos para ayudarla a apoyar su peso sobre él de forma más cómoda para ambos. Apegó su mejilla derecha contra la izquierda de Sora y respiró hondo. El primer baño que tomaban juntos en el año siempre era una ocasión especial, pero esta ocasión lo era mucho más, superando incluso al de dos años antes, cuando estaban superando la frustración de haber intentado tener un bebé sin éxito. Ambos estaban perfectamente sanos, sólo no lo graban concebir por los azares de la vida.

—Todavía me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo él para romper el silencio que se había formado.

—A mi igual, la champaña estaba más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Ambos comenzaron a reír con los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Buscaron los labios del otro casi instintivamente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

El castaño se sentó para dejarse enjabonar por la pelirroja, entreteniéndose con perderse entre las curvas de ella. No era como si siempre estuviera pensando en tener relaciones sexuales con Sora, sino que, para él era una de las tantas formas en las que deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Recordó con nostalgia la época en la que hasta su gusto por abrazarla le causaba cierta incomodidad. Sora era pudorosa y eso los llevó a tener conflictos, pero lograron resolverlos en base a hablar de ello de forma abierta, después de todo, una de las razones que lo llevaron a reconocer que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga, fue el hecho de que cada vez estuviera más interesado en entenderla de manera más profunda.

—Es mi turno —dijo Taichi, sonriendo de medio lado. Intercambiaron puestos.

Sora a veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con el paso de los años, de cómo habían influido el uno en el otro, de cómo crecieron en tantos ámbitos de la vida. Taichi sabía cómo pasar la esponja por su cuerpo sin incomodarla, de hecho, conocían muchas formas de tocarse, de hacerse cariño, y eso llenaba su corazón de recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre.

—Bien, señora Yagami, llegó la hora del enjuague —señaló Taichi con una sonrisa.

Se recostaron de igual forma a como estaban en un principio.

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo —tomó la mano derecha de Taichi, guiándola por el valle de sus pechos, llegando a la altura de su corazón—. Te amo, Taichi… desearía poder hacer que este momento durara para siempre.

El castaño la rodeó con su brazo libre.

—Te mentiría si negara que una parte de mí también quiere lo mismo, pero la mayor parte de mí está más interesada tanto en el ahora, como en lo que vendrá… y, a decir verdad, todo mi yo quiere besarte ahora.

Sora se giró, apoyando sus antebrazos en el pecho del castaño. Taichi estaba sonrojado.

—Sí que puedes ser tierno —dijo divertida antes de cumplir con el deseo de su esposo, rodeándose mutuamente en un abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos y la desaparición de los últimos rastros de calidez en el agua fue la señal para salir de la tina y secarse. Así, con una sensación fresca en el cuerpo y el alma, caminaron hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

 **Espero que este breve fanfiction haya sido de su agrado, lectores, como fue para mí el escribirlo, y ojalá estas fiestas de fin de año sean un momento para estar en plenitud, tanto con uno mismo, como con los demás.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
